


the poor man can't help it

by sadwolf



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent as Jane Bennet, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Derek Hale as Mr Darcy, Hopeful Ending, Kira Yukimura as Charles Bingley, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Regency, Stiles Stilinski as Elizabeth Bennet, Theo Raeken as George Wickham, rain scene, sterekscene6, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: The rain scene from Pride and Prejudice (2005) but Sterek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	the poor man can't help it

**Author's Note:**

> hello and happy sterek week! here is my favorite scene from my favorite movie with sterek! i hope i have done it justice <3 i have not yet read the whole book but i think mr. darcy is a lot like derek and i may some day do the whole movie as a fusion but for now here is just this scene. please enjoy!
> 
> the title is a line from a scene later in the movie haha
> 
> the theme for this work is scene stealer

“Omega Stiles.”

Derek had followed after the omega who had captured his attentions with much trepidation, the rain pounding all around him as he gathered his thoughts and what he might say. He had long been tormented by Omega Stiles and his wit and their continuous banter, the way the omega pulled out Derek’s deepest convictions with the slightest testament and Derek had to confess his feelings now, before he simply burst with the containment of them.

“I have struggled in vain and I can bear it no longer. These past months have been a torment. I came to Rosings for the single object of seeing you, I had to see you.”

It was true. While he could visit his uncle at any time as soon as he heard word that Omega Stiles was visiting his cousin he had made haste to Rosings in hopes that the omega would be invited to the estate and they could meet so Derek could see him for even a moment and he could gain more insights into that mind that drove Derek mad. The omega was so sharp and Derek tried to be honest in his remarks but he was often left wavering as he had never felt before, his mind drifting back to their conversations hours later as he was writing letters to his sisters or lying in bed trying to fall asleep and other completely inopportune times.

“I have fought against my better judgement, my family’s expectation, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, all these things, and I am willing to put them aside and ask you to end my agony.”

“I don’t understand,” was Omega Stiles’s reply.

How could he not?

“I love you.”

There was a pause as the rain fell around them, Derek trying to consider how best to convey the passions of his feelings.

“Most ardently,” he continued. He swallowed and took a breath before continuing, “Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.”

Omega Stiles stared back at him for a few moments, blinked once and then looked down and away. Derek felt as if his world was crashing at that small pause, reading in that slight glance a mountain of rejection. “Sir, I appreciate the struggle you have been through and I am very sorry to have caused you pain. Believe me, it was unconsciously done.”

Derek looked back at Omega Stiles for a few moments before he said, “Is this your reply?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you, are you laughing at me?”

“No.”

“Are you rejecting me?”

“I’m sure that the feelings which, as you’ve told me, have hindered your regard will help you in overcoming it.”

Derek felt astounded at this. He had thought they were sharing witticisms, that surely the omega felt as strongly as he did. He could not believe he was so mistaken. Though it would not be the first time he was so wrong in judging character. He would have to remember not to make such mistakes again.

“Might I ask why, with so little endeavour at civility I am thus repulsed?”

“And I might as well enquire why, with so evident a design at insulting me, you chose to tell me you liked me against your better judgement?”

“No, believe me, I don’t mean--”

“If I was uncivil, then that is some excuse! But I have other reasons, you know I have!”

Derek could not think of what reasons those could be.

“What reasons?”

Omega Stiles’s voice softened slightly but his scorn was still obvious in every word. “Do you think that anything might tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?”

Derek stared back at the confrontation, thinking back on his part in parting Alpha Yukimura from Omega Allison.

“Do you deny it, Alpha Hale?” Omega Stiles continued, “That you separated a young couple who loved each other, exposing your friend to the center of the world for caprice and my sister to its derision for disappointed hopes? And involving them both in misery of the acutest kind?”

“I do not deny it,” And Derek did not regret it.

“How could you do it?”

“Because I believed your sister indifferent to her.”

“Indifferent?”

“I watched them most carefully and realized Alpha Yukimura’s attachment was deeper than your sister’s.” Derek believed this most profoundly, had watched as his beloved friend had exposed herself while Omega Allison had sat behind a gloved hand with demure smiles but little attachment to conversation. She may have laughed once or twice but there was little passion and Derek could not believe her as infatuated as his dearest friend.

“That’s because she’s shy!”

“Yukimura, too, is modest and was persuaded she didn’t feel as strongly for her.”

“Because you suggested it.”

“I did it for her own good.”

“My sister hardly shows her own feelings to me!”

This took Derek back, yet again, and this whole conversation was confusing Derek greatly and not going at all how he had expected, which was much the course for a conversation with Omega Stiles. He had thought the omegas were quite close, indeed he thought they might perhaps be more similar in temperament whilst in love, but perhaps...perhaps he was mistaken. And perhaps Omega Stiles wasn’t in love with him at all, though it appeared he may have felt a passion of sorts for Derek. It just wasn’t the sort of passion Derek would have hoped for. It appeared to be a passion of hatred.

Omega Stiles turned his gaze to the ground again and the rain splattered around them after a quick breath, and Derek felt tensions brewing. He wondered perhaps if he was imagining all the tensions between them and if he had been doing so all along. He never was very good with anything of a social sort.

“I suppose you suspect that her fortune had some bearing,” Omega Stiles continued, but Derek interrupted before he got too far on that idea.

“No, I wouldn’t do your sister the dishonor! Though, it was suggested…”

“What was?”

Here, Derek thought of Omega Stiles’s mother, drinking at the Netherfield ball and talking quite loudly to Lady Martin about how fortunate it was that her daughter would be married soon and what a fine match it was, how her other omegas would be snatched up quickly after that and were sure to be married  _ well _ because of it. She had been talking rather loudly and it had left a sour taste in Derek’s mouth.

“It was made perfectly clear that an advantageous marriage--”

“Did my sister give that impression?” Omega Stiles shouted, obviously offended.

“No, no!” Derek didn’t actually think that lowly of Omega Allison, “No, there was, however, I have to admit the matter of your family.”

“Our want of connection?”

Derek looked off to the side as Omega Stiles said this, pursing his lips and staring into the rainy landscape. He could hardly bear this conversation but he had to see it through, understand exactly why he was being rejected and make sure he understood the omega’s opinions of him to the fullest. And explain himself as best he could.

“Alpha Yukimura didn’t seem to vex herself about that!” The omega continued.

“No, it was more than that.”

“How, sir?”

“It was the lack of propriety shown by your mother, your younger siblings, even, on occasion, your father.”

Omega Stiles looked back at him with an outraged expression, his eyes wide and furious as thunder rumbled fittingly somewhere in the distance. The pair of them looked at each other for a few moments before Derek said, with sudden softness,

“Forgive me. You and your sister I must exclude from this.”

The omega seemed to gather his thoughts, and took a breath before replying,

“And what about Alpha Raeken?”

Derek blinked and tilted his head slightly, thoroughly confused and feeling suddenly the deep twist in his gut that he always felt at the mention of that name. He took a single step closer, his voice a harsh whisper as he spoke,

“Alpha Raeken?”

Omega Stiles was much quieter as he said, “What excuse can you give for your behavior toward him?”

“You take an eager interest in that gentleman’s concerns.”

“He told me of his misfortunes.”

Derek was aghast. “Oh, yes his misfortunes have been very great indeed,” he sneered, but a breath away from Omega Stiles now.

“You ruin his chances and yet you treat him with sarcasm?”

Derek had heard quite enough. He could not bear to hear anything about Alpha Raeken. “So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offences might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty in admitting scruples about our relationship.”

“My pride?” Omega Stiles exclaimed, but Derek gave no pause.

“Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?”

“And those are the words of a gentleman?” Omega Stiles narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, radiating furious energy, “From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!” The thunder gave another distinct rumble after such a speech, and Derek had never felt so misunderstood in the entirety of his life, nor his heart as shattered, as numb. 

Derek was well aware that if he leaned but a breath closer he might be able to kiss Omega Stiles, and with the rain pouring all around them and the quiet tension thick in the air after their heated words it would be the easiest thing in the world, and Derek found his eyes dipping to the Omega’s lips but then he pulled away, for even though he loved the omega before him, he himself was disdained to his very core and he realized now that the banter they had exchanged had been invigorating only on his side, and meant as a true admonishment from the opposite side and he had been, as usual, all too slow on the uptake. 

“Forgive me, omega, for taking up so much of your time.”

Derek met those amber eyes for a moment more, drinking them in and lingering in the space of the omega for as long as he could bare before turning abruptly away, walking back to Rosings with his mind whirling with the conversation that had just passed and all the ways in which it could have gone differently and the ways he could possibly set things right. He could have explained himself better, certainly, had so many things left to say and even before he reached Rosings he decided he would write a letter to explain himself, at least on the two counts that Omega Stiles had laid against him and even if the omega would never accept him he hoped they could at least be amiable towards each other once more.


End file.
